New Year's Resolutions
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: On New Year's Eve Sue makes a New Year's Resolution to by Midnight the following New Year's Eve to tell Jack how she feels about him or to give up, forget about him and move on with her life, will she tell him? will she give up? or will something unexpected happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: - This one shot is dedicated to Agent98 who has supported me in continuing to write new stories as I cannot complete my older ones right now… I hope you enjoy it.**_

 **New Year's Resolutions**

 **New Year's Eve 2005**

Sue and Lucy were throwing their annual New Year's Eve party, Sue was watching from her seat on the couch with Levi, as her friends danced and had a good time. Tara and Lucy had both had her on her feet earlier dancing with them, Donna, Davey and Tanya; she had been taken for a spin around the living room by Bobby, and then by Dimitrius, slow danced with Jack and even Myles had danced with her once.

As it drew closer to midnight Sue watched a little sadly as Dimitrius and Donna, Myles and Lucy, and Bobby and Tara all gravitated towards each other, it had been inevitable before the party had even started that this would happen, because as a couple Dimitrius and Donna would obviously share the traditional kiss at midnight, Myles and Lucy had become extremely close again recently, so a kiss between them wouldn't be a complete shock, and Bobby had confessed to her just last week of his feelings for Tara, so of course he wanted to kiss her at midnight, she was happy for her friends but couldn't help but feel a little lonely, she herself was in love with her friend and co-worker Jack, but she knew he didn't return her feelings. Sue had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Levi jump down from the couch and join Tanya and Davey on the other side of the room, or the person sit down beside her, until they placed their hand on her arm to gain her attention.

"Jack!" she exclaimed "you scared me"

Jack held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, you were just so distracted you didn't see me approach or wave my hand in front of your face"

"Oh… well… did you need something?" she asked,

"No, just thought I'd see if you were okay and I'd get out of the way of the obvious coupling that was going on" he told her.

They sat in silence watching the time tick closer and closer to midnight, when the first firework went off outside the window Sue watched as her friends kissed each other, and was shocked when she felt Jack lean in and kiss her cheek, she turned to face him as he pulled away.

"Happy new year Sue" he said quietly before standing up and walking away from her.

"Happy new year Jack" she whispered, and in that moment she made her new year's resolution.

By midnight next New Year's Eve, she was going to tell Jack how she felt about him, and if she hadn't then she was going to give up, forget about him and move on.

 **New Year's Eve 2006**

The annual new year's eve party was in full swing and yet Sue was feeling utterly depressed, over the last year D' and Donna had renewed their wedding vows and were expecting their third child, Myles and Lucy had gotten back together and were talking about moving in together, Bobby and Tara had gotten together, moved in together and were now engaged, and Sue… well she still hadn't found the courage to tell Jack how she felt about him, and it was very close to midnight, which meant she had to give up, she would have to let him go, forget about him and move on with her life.

As the clock on the wall struck midnight Sue closed her eyes willing away the tears forming in them, at what she had to do, the next thing she knew there was a pair of soft, warm lips on hers, kissing her gently, as a gentle hand cupped her face, she tentatively kissed back, before pulling away and opening her eyes, finding Jack crouched down in front of her, his hand still cupping her face, and a gentle smile on his face as he said,

"I love you Sue and I couldn't waste another year by not telling you. Happy new year Sue"

"Happy new year Jack" she told him before leaning in for another kiss.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I Now Have A Facebook Page Dedicated to my Stories if anyone would Like to Add Me! my Profile name is Eva Diamond (not my Real Name, but they wouldn't let me Use my DiamondsR4eva) to find me I also have a nickname under Eva Diamond on the page which is (Diamonds) I will post pictures of things described in my stories such as Birthday / Valentine / Christmas Cards / Gifts, Party Decorations etc, and also the cover pictures for my stories.


End file.
